30 Leyes de Murphy HP, Merodeadores
by Acuatica
Summary: Treinta drabbles sobre los Merodeadores escritos para la Comunidad de Livejournal 30 Vicios
1. Ley 1

**Para ****que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada**

—Está claro que eso de que el animal escoge al mago es una puñetera gilipollez. O eso, o sobornaste al ciervo para que se quedara contigo, Potter. Porque tú lo que eres es un puto cenutrio, tío.

—Sirius, un cenutrio, por muy convencido que estés, _no_ es un animal, ¿sabes?

—¡Me importa un carajo, Lupin!

Remus suspiró y lo dejó estar. James se limitó a bajar la vista, esconderse detrás del flequillo que se le disparaba en todas direcciones y parecer todo lo avergonzado que era capaz.

Se habían reunido los cuatro, un domingo por la tarde, en los invernaderos, y no precisamente para que Sirius pudiera fumarse un porro a escondidas. La profesora Sprout los había castigado a limpiar sin magia el lugar después de que James se hubiera caído estrepitosamente sobre sus begonias atrapasueños mientras intentaban alcanzar el estante donde almacenaba las reservas de estiércol de dragón durante una lección de Herbología. Según Peter, que había estado investigando al respecto, se trataba del mejor fertilizante para las plantas de marihuana, y el par de macetas que Sirius intentaba cultivar en la ventana del dormitorio común parecían abocadas a un trágico destino si no se tomaban medidas drásticas.

—Ya te he pedido perdón como cinco mil cuatrocientas veinte veces, Sirius.

—¡Eso también me importa un carajo, Potter! —berreó el aludido, obviamente dispuesto a encastillarse en su malhumor. Lo cierto es que el castigo de Sprout le había fastidiado una prometedora cita de estudios con una Gryffindor que acostumbraba a desabrocharse más botones de la camisa de lo que era recomendable para la salud de sus compañeros de clase y que se había acortado la falda del uniforme al menos cuatro veces en los últimos dos años.

—Canuto, ya está bien —terció Remus con voz cortante. Sirius le lanzó una mirada resentida y gruñó algo entre dientes exactamente igual que un perro contrariado, pero, milagrosamente, no insistió. James aprovechó para intentar ganar terreno.

—Eso, Black. Además, si no hubiera sido por tus malditas plantas de…

—Potter, no tientes a tu suerte —le advirtió el otro señalándolo con el dedo. James se calló inmediatamente y levantó ambas manos en señal de paz. Cuando Sirius se dio la vuelta aún refunfuñando, James y Peter intercambiaron un guiño y Remus, a su pesar, tuvo que sonreír.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? Creo que lo mejor sería comenzar limpiando las cristaleras desde arriba hacia abajo. Merlín sabe cuándo fue la última vez que les pasaron un trapo… —comentó deslizando un dedo por la superficie más próxima y contemplando el resultado con la nariz arrugada.

—¿Sabes qué, Remus? Yo creo que deberíamos hacer otra cosa

Sirius, apoyado displicentemente sobre un montón de semilleros apilados, era lo más parecido que había visto Remus a una estatua griega en su vida. Se le secó la boca solo con imaginar las cosas que Sirius podría creer que debían hacer. Hizo esfuerzos ímprobos por mantener la compostura.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué, Sirius? —intentó sonar lo menos provocativo posible, pero aún así, la sonrisa de Sirius, ladina, inmisericorde, se acentuó un poco más.

—Creo que deberíamos sentarnos los tres cómodamente y dejar que Bambi limpie todo esto él solito. Apuesto a que si pone interés es capaz de manejar la escoba con los cuernos.

—Canuto, por el amor de Dios...

—¿Qué? —replicó Sirius. Se volvió hacia James con expresión socarrona y añadió—: Seguro que a Lily le encantaría.

—¿Pues sabes lo que creo yo, Black? —James entrecerró los ojos y avanzó un par de pasos. Sirius se cruzó de brazos afectando aburrimiento—. Que quizás… a fin de cuentas… lo que haya que limpiar… ¡sea a ti!

De repente, James le lanzó algo a Sirius que cayó sobre él como una lluvia. Para cuando éste reaccionó, ya estaba cubierto de tierra húmeda y parduzca de la cabeza a los pies. De hecho, parte de los granos de arena habían ido a metérsele por debajo del jersey.

—¡Pero serás…!

Echó mano de lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser abono para mandrágoras. James consiguió ponerse a cubierto a tiempo, pero Sirius acertó de lleno a Peter.

—¡Eh! —protestó este intentando sacudirse el pelo. James y Sirius, ocupados en poner al otro lo más perdido posible y atragantándose con la propia risa, no le hicieron ni caso. Remus, después de ayudar a Peter a sacarse la tierra del cuello de la camisa, los contempló de lejos, resignado.

—¡Canuto, a ver si eres capaz de encontrar un hueso entre toda esa tierra!

—¡A ver si eres tú capaz de acertarme, cuatrojos!

_Madre mía_, pensó Remus. Lo que iba a costar limpiar todo lo que estaban ensuciando… _Desde luego, si no los quisiera tanto, acabaría echándoles una maldición imperdonable._


	2. Ley 2

**Todos mienten; pero no importa porque nadie escucha**

—Por supuesto, no es que esté celoso de Snape.

James Potter miró de reojo a Remus Lupin, que sorbía su zumo de calabaza del desayuno acodado junto a él en la mesa del comedor. Remus, que había pasado la noche en vela debido a ciertos ruidos que procedían de una cama del dormitorio que definitivamente no era la suya y cuyos pensamientos divagaban a años luz de distancia de la persona de Severus Snape, percibió la pregunta implícita en el silencio que sucedió a las palabras de James. Sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería su amigo y componiendo su mejor expresión de aplomo absoluto, le sonrió y asintió con vehemencia.

—Por supuesto.

—No estoy enamorado de Sirius, Lily. No voy a negar que es increíblemente guapo y, bueno, se podría decir que en cierta forma me gusta, pero eso no significa que esté enamorado de él.

Remus tamborileó con los dedos en el respaldo de la silla que había ocupado en la biblioteca después de terminar el zumo de calabaza del desayuno. Lily Evans, perfecta y prefecta, con los rizos cayendo sobre un manual de Transformaciones que coronaba una pila de libros, una redacción a medio terminar sobre animagos entre las manos y toda su concentración puesta en evitar mirar por la ventana que daba directamente al campo de quiddicth en el que en esos momentos se celebraba en entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor, movió la cabeza en un gesto vago de afirmación.

—Claro, Remus… ¿Quién ha dicho alguna vez que lo estuvieras?

—A mí me gustan las tías, Jimmy. Quiero decir que solo me gustan ellas. Que me chiflan, vaya.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y esperó, destilando agresividad, masculinidad y seguridad por todos sus poros. James, que se estaba cambiando el uniforme en el vestuario del equipo y más en concreto, intentando sacarse una de las botas sin desatarse los cordones, alzó la vista y lo vio de pie delante de él, inmóvil. Intentó determinar en qué punto de su lucha con la maldita bota había dejado de prestarle atención a su amigo y la razón por la que este parecía pretender que le diera algún tipo de respuesta a una cuestión tan absurda como aquella. Frunció el ceño.

—Eso es obvio, Canuto, gracias. ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?

—Yo… yo no tengo pesadillas por las noches. De verdad. Lo que oíste anoche no era yo hablando en sueños. Lo prometo.

Peter se quedó mirando a Sirius, ansioso. Sirius, por su parte, miró a su alrededor una vez más y comenzó a dar golpecitos con los nudillos sobre el tablero de la mesa. Sin llegar a sentarse, cogió una cantidad asombrosa de bollitos con mermelada y se los metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Le pegó un mordisco a uno de ellos y dejó vagar la vista por la habitación. Solo entonces pareció recordar a Peter y se volvió hacia él, aún con rostro distraído. Le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro que lo hizo tambalear y sin dejar de masticar respondió de forma despreocupada.

-Ok, tío. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Lunático por ahí?


	3. Ley 3

**El que duda, probablemente tiene razón**

Que no, joder. Que no podía ser. Él era Sirius Black, el seductor nato, el mujeriego por excelencia, el alumno que más labios y más piernas había conseguido abrir en la historia de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Había perdido la cuenta de las chicas con las que se había enrollado en los bailes de Navidad y de las que había conseguido llevarse a la Torre de Astronomía con nocturnidad y alevosía, que no eran pocas. Le gustaba cómo olían, le gustaba meterles la lengua en la boca y definitivamente le gustaba que se la comieran a escondidas en la sala de los menesteres.

Remus no se parecía en nada a las chicas, salvo porque tenía un aire un poco lánguido los días inmediatamente anteriores a la luna llena y los párpados algo caídos de pestañas demasiado largas y unas manos con dedos delgados que le hacían imaginárselo tocándole por debajo de la camisa. Pero coño, era un tío. Un tío, un Merodeador y un hombre lobo, para más señas. Y por si fuera poco, su amigo.

Menudas gilipolleces se le ocurrían, de verdad. Pensar que pudiera gustarle Lupin, que pudiera ponerle caliente cuando salía de la ducha sin camisa y con el agua goteándole del pelo sobre los hombros escuálidos. Como si él fuera marica o algo parecido. ¿Le había gustado alguna vez a él un tío? No. Pues entonces. Seguro que se le estaba pegando la ñoñería de James, con todo aquel rollo sentimentalista de su enamoramiento eterno por Lily Evans. Y para qué hablar de Peter, que ni siquiera se atrevería a pedirle una cita a una Hufflepuff aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Desde luego, estaba visto que en aquel grupo, si no follaba él, no follaba nadie.

Aquello no eran más que dudas estúpidas por culpa de algún calentón casual que otro cuando Remus estaba presente, generalmente echado en la cama con los ojos cerrados escuchando uno de sus viejos discos de jazz o cambiándose el pijama por los pantalones del uniforme. Lo que pasaba es que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin camelarse a alguna de las pocas Gryffindor que aún no se había llevado al huerto y, obviamente, su cuerpo reaccionaba en consecuencia. Nada más. Sirius decidió buscarse una cita para esa misma noche, quizás esa chavalita de quinto de Ravenclaw con aspecto de niña buena y pestañas interminables pero que ya había pillado más de una vez mirándolo con malas intenciones.

Así seguro que se le quitaban todas esas tonterías de encima.


	4. Ley 4

**La experiencia es algo que no se obtiene sino hasta después que se necesita**

Esa noche, en el dormitorio de los chicos Gryffindor de séptimo curso, los Merodeadores celebraban un cónclave. Oficial, extraordinario y de lo más solemne.

—Tíos, estoy emocionado. Nuestro pequeño Bambi está creciendo y se está convirtiendo en el macho dominante de la manada. No sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti, Jimmy.

Sirius estaba tirado en el suelo en mitad de la habitación, apoyado en un codo y con una botella de whisky de fugo «para celebrarlo» en la mano izquierda. A su lado, sentados en su cama, se encontraban Remus y Peter. James, de pie, se pasaba constantemente los dedos por el pelo, despeinándose si cabía un poco más de lo normal, y parecía tan desesperado que Remus se sintió obligado a decir algo alentador.

—No te preocupes, James. Es normal que estés nervioso, pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá lo mejor posible.

James lo miró con algo parecido a la angustia pintado en los ojos miopes detrás de los cristales de las gafas. Se retorció los puños de la camisa. Gimió. Finalmente se dejó caer junto a él en la cama.

—No, no, ¡no! Todo va a salir mal, fatal, peor todavía. Lily se dará cuenta de que no tengo ni idea, pensará que soy un auténtico desastre y se largará con algún imbécil que sea capaz de hacer algo útil con las manos. Es demasiado buena para mí.

Remus intentó contener la sonrisa. No entendía cómo Lily se había resistido durante tanto tiempo a James; su forma de adorarla era absolutamente conmovedora.

—Joder, Cornamenta. Por una vez en tu vida no hagas honor a tu nombre e intenta ser un poco menos calzonazos, por lo que más quieras. Con esa actitud, Lily va a salir corriendo antes de que te dé tiempo siquiera a llegar al sujetador.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. James gimoteó algo ininteligible y se tapó la cara con las manos. Peter le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ante el cariz que tomaba la situación, Sirius optó por levantarse (no sin antes darle un último trago a la botella), sacudirse los pantalones y acuclillarse delante de él.

—Vamos a ver, Jimmy. Este debería ser el día más feliz de tu vida. Bueno, o uno de los más felices, después de conocerme a mí, claro. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

James apartó las manos del rostro.

—¿Que qué me pasa? Yo te diré lo que me pasa. Me pasa que mañana voy a llevar a Lily a pasar la noche fuera y, y… ¡y no tengo ninguna experiencia! Merlín, Lily se reirá de mí —como Sirius alzó las cejas con aire escéptico, James añadió—: ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Te has acostado con tantas chicas que ya ni siquiera puedes acordarte de cómo se siente uno cuando no tiene tu práctica.

Lo dijo casi con amargura. Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Mira, tío. Si te sirve de consuelo, te aseguro que he probado algunas cosas en las que no tenía la más mínima experiencia —miró a Remus de reojo— y me han gustado más que otras en las que sí que tenía, y mucha por cierto —sonrió con sonrisa canina, satisfecha de sí misma. James levantó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Tú crees de verdad que lo haré bien? —se puso serio, inusitadamente serio para tratarse de James—. En serio, tío.

—Lily «no saldría contigo ni aunque la única opción alternativa sobre la Tierra fuera el calamar gigante» Evans ha accedido a pasar la noche contigo, Jimmy. Los astros están de tu parte. Dumbledore ha debido echarle una maldición Imperius —James hizo amago de protestar pero Sirius alzó la mano—. O bien está tan enamorada de ti como para permitirte que te la lleves a un motel y hagas algo más que meterle mano por debajo de la falda. En serio, Cornamenta. Yo no me dejaría. Y ya sabes que te quiero un montón.

James se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes, como sopesando lo que acababa de decir.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja. Sirius le revolvió el pelo.

—Estupendo. Ahora, ¿podemos empezar a celebrarlo?


	5. Ley 5

**Es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso**

James subía las escaleras a largas zancadas, casi corriendo, saltándose algunos peldaños y apoyándose de vez en cuando en el pasamano para darse impulso. Estaba casi seguro de que, en realidad, levitaba a dos palmos de la tierra hollada por el resto de los mortales y sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo de piedra del castillo, de que flotaba por encima de todos aquellos que no habían sido señalados por la mano del destino, que nunca disfrutarían del don de los dioses que él, James Potter (y ningún otro) estaba llamado a conquistar algún día.

Acababa de besar a Lily Evans.

Había sido un beso a traición, claro, un beso fugaz en la mejilla que había pillado a Lily desprevenida y no le había dejado el tiempo de reacción necesario como para echarle una maldición que le impidiera acercarse a ella a menos de dos metros durante tres semanas. Lily no le habría dado permiso ni para tocarle la punta de los dedos si hubiera dependido de ella, pero se había quedado tan boquiabierta ante el descaro de James (¡Se había atrevido a _besarla_, por Merlín bendito!) que sólo había podido exclamar «¡Potter!», echando chispas por los ojos y tan indignada que no había sido capaz de decidir qué maleficio era lo bastante horrible para aquel impresentable.

Con toda probabilidad, a James le esperaba casi un mes de soportar que Lily se levantara de la mesa del desayuno cada vez que él apareciera por la puerta del Gran Comedor y que se marchara con cajas destempladas de toda habitación en la que él hiciera acto de presencia, pero en esos momentos sentía que valía la pena el sacrificio con tal de haber estado tan cerca de ella que había podido oler su piel y haber rozado la nariz con su pelo al aproximarse por su espalda. Estaba exultante y sólo pensaba en llegar al dormitorio de los chicos Gryffindor de sexto curso lo antes posible para contarles que había besado a Lily Evans, aunque hubiera tenido que pedirle perdón después de hacerlo. Casi podía anticipar la reacción del resto de los Merodeadores, con Peter abriendo unos ojos comoplatos, Remus meneando desaprobadoramente la cabeza sin apartar la vista del libro que estuviera leyendo y Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco y mascullando «Jimmy, por favor, contrólate o vas a mearte encima de la emoción, tío». No le importaba, se moría de ganas de compartirlo con alguien, aunque fuera ese perro con malas pulgas de Black: Sirius tendría que escucharle aunque no quisiera.

No, James no había pensado ni por un momento en besar a Lily en los labios. No quería tener que pedirle perdón la primera vez que la besara en la boca, pero tampoco quería tener que pedirle permiso. James fantaseaba con que la primera vez que se besaran en los labios, fuera Lily la que lo besara a él.


	6. Ley 6

**El que ronca es el primero en quedarse dormido**

Peter roncaba como un hipogrifo, decía Sirius. Roncaba como una locomotora, decía Remus. Simplemente roncaba como solo podía hacerlo Peter, decía James. Comenzaba a roncar bajito, rítmicamente, tomando aire a bocanadas y dejándolo escapar en forma de silbido. Poco a poco su respiración aumentaba de intensidad y se convertía en un sonido ronco y nasal que por momentos alcanzaba una potencia extraordinaria viniendo de un chico más bien bajito y poca cosa como era Peter. Remus mantenía que el hecho de que no se le rompieran todas las costillas por el esfuerzo constituía un verdadero enigma para la ciencia. Sirius mantenía que el hecho de que no hubiera asesinado a Peter ahogándolo con la almohada mientras dormía sí que constituía un auténtico misterio.

Peter, además, era el primero en caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo cuando se escondían en el baño de prefectos de la segunda planta a beber cerveza de mantequilla a las tantas de la mañana. En cuanto llevaba más de medio botellín encima comenzaba a hipar e iba quedándose paulatinamente adormilado, con los ojos un poco abotagados y la boca entreabierta. Siempre intentaba aguantar todo lo posible porque Sirius enseguida comenzaba a protestar ruidosamente acerca de su capacidad etílica («Tengo una pandilla de nenazas por amigos, joder, ¡no sois capaces de tomaros ni una puta cerveza!») pero acababa sucumbiendo al efecto somnífero del alcohol y terminaba en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, y por supuesto, roncando. En esas ocasiones, roncaba con una cadencia especial, menos acompasada e intercalada de algunos hipidos que a James invariablemente le recordaban a la borrachera de Dumbo, el elefante volador, y le hacían llorar de la risa mientras se imaginaba a un Peter de color rosa con trompa y orejas de paquidermo flotando en el interior de una pompa de jabón.

Cuando James comenzaba a reírse de los ronquidos de Peter (que en sus noches más inspiradas era capaz de hacer vibrar los cristales de las ventanas e incluso entonar algo muy parecido al _God save the Queen_, se sabía que estaba a punto de seguir su ejemplo y traspasar la barrera del mundo de los ebrios durmientes. Sirius tenía razón, ninguno de los Merodeadores, a excepción de él mismo, podía beberse más de dos o tres cervezas sin empezar a sentirse mareado y, en el caso de James, experimentar unos deseos incontenibles de cantar a voz en grito _Something_ de los Beatles completamente fuera de tono.

—Patético, Potter.

Se limitaba a dictaminar Sirius. Sobrio, o quizás excesivamente acostumbrado al alcohol como para exteriorizar los síntomas de embriaguez. Demasiado orgulloso como para dar muestras de vulnerabilidad, probablemente.

—La Señora Gorda canta mejor que tú, tío. No, espera, qué digo. Hasta mi madre canta mejor que tú.

—¿Tu madre canta, Canuto? —preguntaba entonces Remus, extrañado.

-Claro que no, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Pero si cantara, estoy seguro de que sonaría exactamente igual que un nido de urracas sacándole los ojos a Quejicus. Bueno, en realidad eso podría sonar bastante bien…

Remus tampoco se emborrachaba nunca, porque jamás bebía suficiente como para perder el control. Se contenía, conocía sus límites, percibía cuándo debía parar y Merlín sabía que le convenía hacerlo. Estar tan cerca de Sirius, los dos sentados en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en las baldosas de la pared del cuarto de baño y compartiendo una botella de cerveza que se pasaban de mano en mano era lo que Remus calificaba como situación altamente peligrosa. No necesitaba ningún estimulante en sangre para que le palpitaran las sienes y se le acelerara el pulso, sino toda la sangre fría de la que podía echar mano para resistir la urgencia de hacer alguna locura. Porque Sirius, bebido, ligeramente eufórico, era más animal, más carnal y más violentamente sensual de lo habitual. Es decir, _muy_ animal, _muy_ carnal y más que _muy _violentamente sensual. El maldito bastardo ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. ¿No?

Un ronquido de Peter más sonoro, más agudo y más prolongado de lo normal los hacía optar por irse a dormir antes de que Filch los pillara pimplando a escondidas guiado simplemente por el ruido. Sirius se encargaba de llevar prácticamente en volandas a un Peter aletargado y aún roncando a baja intensidad, mientras Remus ayudaba a James para que no se tropezara con los escalones de la Torre Gryffindor al subir hacia el dormitorio. Los dos caían en la cama en cuanto llegaban a la habitación y Sirius y Remus dejaban de sujetarlos.

Un segundo después, Peter comenzaba de nuevo a roncar.


	7. Ley 7

**Puede que la gloria sea efímera, pero el anonimato es eterno**

Cuando James y Sirius juegan al Quidditch, cabalgan en busca de la gloria. Montan en sus escobas como en un caballo salvaje al que domaran con la fuerza de determinación y las ansias de libertad que sólo son posibles a los diecisiete años. Lo viven intensamente, se agarran a las crines del viento con uñas y dientes, bailan con el vértigo, le hacen la corte a las alturas y conquistan la ingravidez a base de querer llegar más lejos. Vuelan y tocan la inmortalidad de sentirse invencibles con las manos desnudas. Persiguen lo inalcanzable porque si alguien puede, son ellos.

Cuando James y Sirius se alzan sobre las gradas y planean en círculos, se preparan para hacer historia. Y todo lo demás, es poesía.

James sabe que nació para esto. Para elevarse por encima del resto de los mortales y vivir al límite, descendiendo en picado, arriesgándose en los últimos metros, tentando a su suerte. Mientras sus compañeros de equipo giran y zumban a su alrededor, él sobrevuela el campo de Quidditch y abarca toda su extensión con la mirada, sintiendo la anticipación del momento en que descubra a su amiga, a su amante, a su enemiga, la pequeña snitch alada que se deja cortejar por ambos buscadores pero, al final, siempre termina atrapada entre sus dedos. En cuanto suena el silbato de Madame Hooch y él da un golpe seco con la bota contra el suelo, James mantiene sus cinco sentidos alerta: siente el sabor de la adrenalina cuando se pasa la lengua por los labios, nota el viento acariciándole la nuca por debajo de los mechones de cabello negro más desordenados que nunca, escucha a lo lejos el murmullo de los espectadores que agitan banderines y aplauden allá abajo, huele la excitación de todos y cada uno de los jugadores que se enfrentan suspendidos en el aire y ve la snitch en cuanto ésta permite que lo haga. No tiene secretos para él. James tiene un don, su forma de volar es instintiva, brillante, innata, y el honor del que logra salvar el partido en el último instante le pertenece por derecho propio.

Sirius juega porque sabe que puede hacerlo. Todo lo hace bien y lo hace, sobre todo, a su manera, desde mover la varita con un estilo que no ha aprendido de nadie hasta apartarse el flequillo de la cara con la misma elegancia que si practicara esgrima. Quiere que Gryffindor gane, y lo único que le importa es ayudar a conseguirlo. Sirius es energía en estado puro, y se inflama al contacto del terreno de juego bajo sus pies. Monta en su escoba como lo haría un indio en un potro salvaje, haciendo equilibrios sin esfuerzo y dejando libres las manos para manejar el bate de golpeador al tiempo que grita instrucciones y anima al resto de los jugadores. Es el alma del equipo, nunca se cansa, nunca se rinde, jamás termina de redimirse de ser lo que es. Sirius, enfrentado cara a cara con el contrincante, no tiene patria, ni familia, ni amigos: juega para ganar porque es la única forma que se le ocurre para demostrar que puede ser algo diferente de lo que los demás se esperan de él, un Gryffindor de corazón, de arriba a abajo y de la cabeza a los pies. Hacer morder el polvo a los Slytherin es más que un capricho, es una obligación moral que le dice con todas las letras a su madre y a su padre lo poco que significa la sangre, el apellido y la tradición. Porque él, Sirius Black, último heredero de una de las estirpes más sagradas del mundo mágico, siempre pura y endogámica, abjura de sus antepasados, de su hogar y de su nombre, y abjura incluso de esa Casa de Hogwarts por la que han pasado, uno a uno, todos sus ancestros desde que tiene uso de razón. Para Sirius, jugar al Quidditch es mucho más que simplemente jugar al Quidditch.

Peter y Remus los contemplan desde el público. Peter anima hasta quedarse ronco y aplaude hasta que le duelen las manos y le brillan los ojos de emoción. Admira todo aquello de lo que no es capaz, y nunca sería capaz de lanzarse detrás de la snitch en un descenso suicida que James consigue que no acabe en desastre apenas por un par de palmos de distancia. Peter está orgulloso de James, está orgulloso de ser su amigo. Cree con vehemencia que James se merece toda la devoción que recibe, porque él mismo está más que dispuesto a demostrársela. James es su héroe, un héroe que se aviene a concederle su amistad. Aunque para Peter, esa amistad nunca es suficiente.

Remus mira el cielo por encima de su cabeza y vuela con ellos sin abandonar su asiento en las gradas. Ve a Sirius caracolear entre sus rivales con la fuerza de un torbellino, golpeando las bludger a velocidades de vértigo, y se le eriza el vello de los brazos, se le seca la boca, le vibran adentro un millón de cuerdas que sólo él, libre y salvaje a lomos del viento, es capaz de pulsar. Sirius remonta el vuelo y Remus no puede evitar sentirse como si ascendiera junto a él, con el aire en la cara y las manos alrededor de su cintura, compartiendo un viaje incierto hacia un lugar desconocido donde puedan estar solos.

Allá arriba, ajenos a todos, James y Sirius hacen algo más que jugar la Quidditch. Dan un paso más en su camino hacia la gloria. El anonimato no está hecho para ellos.


	8. Ley 8

**Siempre que las cosas parecen fáciles es porque no oímos todas las instrucciones**

La moto estaba escondida en la Casa de los Gritos, y Remus no quería ni imaginar dónde podía haber conseguido Sirius un cacharro como ése, un artefacto muggle de dos ruedas originalmente diseñado para rodar sobre las carreteras de Escocia pero cuyo vendedor aseguraba haber hechizado para que pudiera volar. Definitivamente, ése era el uso más inapropiado que se le ocurría a Remus para un objeto muggle. Acabarían todos encerrados en Azkaban, junto a los chiflados que encantaban cochecito de bebé para poder echar carreras clandestinas y echaban maleficios a las tostadoras de manera que éstas aprisionaran la mano de los incautos que pretendían prepararse una rebanada de pan con mantequilla para el desayuno.

—Joder, Lupin, no seas aguafiestas. Pero mírala bien, hombre. ¿No ves que es preciosa?

Sirius le pasó una mano por el brillante asiento de cuero, en un gesto tan condenadamente sensual que Remus tuvo que apartar la vista para evitar sonrojarse. James, sin darse cuenta absolutamente de nada, se arrastró un poco sobre los codos y observó la moto desde abajo con aire crítico.

—Es muy chula, Canuto. Pero… —James parpadeó detrás de las gafas y se incorporó de nuevo— ¿cómo demonios funciona?

—No estoy muy seguro —admitió Sirius con toda tranquilidad—. Pero lo descubriremos, Jimmy. De hecho, si me echas una mano, te prometo que te la prestaré para que lleves a Lily a dar una vuelta. El día que logres convencerla de que se acerque a ti a menos de medio metro, claro.

A James se le encendieron los ojos, imaginando todas las posibilidades de un hipotético paseo en moto. Peter, que normalmente era bastante mañoso con las manos para todo lo que no involucrara deberes de la escuela ni difíciles movimientos de varita, inspeccionó los mandos de la moto y probó a girar el manillar. La moto dejó escapar un ronroneo y Sirius saltó inmediatamente hacia ella.

—¿Qué diablos le has hecho, Colagusano? —Peter dio un paso atrás y Sirius se inclinó sobre la moto—. Tranquila, bonita…

Remus resopló.

—Las motos suenan así cuando arrancan, Sirius —Sirius lo miró con cara de absoluta incomprensión—. Quiero decir, cuando se ponen en marcha. Como cuando las escobas echan a volar, ¿entiendes?

Sirius asintió, entusiasmado. Le hizo un gesto a Peter con la cabeza para que se acercara otra vez.

—A ver, Peter, haz eso que has hecho antes.

La moto volvió a emitir un ruido ahogado que se intensificó cuando Peter repitió el movimiento y a continuación disminuyó hasta convertirse en un rumor de baja intensidad que se manifestaba en forma de vibración al poner la mano sobre el motor. Sirius abrió unos ojos como platos y dejó ver los colmillos en la sonrisa más canalla que Remus le había visto en mucho tiempo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, como era habitual en él, echó una pierna por encima del asiento y se acomodó encima de la motocicleta.

—Canuto, espera. No sabes manejar ese trasto. Y esta habitación es demasiado pequeña para…

—¡Que no la llames trasto, Lunático!

—Lo que tú digas, Sirius, pero espera un…

—¡Eso, Canuto, espera un momento, carajo!

Remus se volvió hacia James para agradecerle su apoyo, pero su amigo se plantó junto a Sirius en dos zancadas y en un instante se encaramó sobre la moto, asomándose por encima del hombro del conductor para tener una mejor panorámica. Remus negó con la cabeza, impotente.

—James, tío, quita las manos de mi cintura, joder. Que todavía no soy Lily.

—No seas estúpido y echa a andar esto de una vez, Black —protestó James poniéndose rojo y apartando inmediatamente las manos de Sirius. Después de unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas, se agarró a la parte posterior de la moto.

Sirius giró el manillar con todas sus fuerzas. La moto rugió y comenzó a echar humo por el tubo de escape. Empezaron a moverse de forma inestable a lo largo de la habitación, en línea recta hacia la pared opuesta a aquella en la que se encontraban la vieja cama de dosel y el piano.

—Sirius, para ya.

—Lo estoy intentando.

—¡Sirius, que pares, coño!

—¡Te he dicho que lo estoy intentando!

La moto cobró velocidad en vez de detenerse, espoleada por Sirius, que pretendía contenerla igual que a una escoba y para ello tiraba de ella hacia atrás, apretando aún más el acelerador y casi haciendo que la rueda delantera se despegara del suelo.

—¡Pero no aceleres, animal!

—¡Cállate de una vez, Potter!

La habitación, a pesar de todo, no era tan grande, claro. Colisionaron con la pared provocando un estruendo desmedido a causa del deteriorado estado de los tabiques de la casa, y una nube de polvo y yeso descendió desde el techo para posarse sobre ellos mientras caían junto con la moto hacia un lado, piernas y brazos enredados.

—¡Auch! ¡James, levántate de mi espalda, desgraciado!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Los dos se pusieron en pie, magullados y cubiertos de polvo. Sirius, ansioso, se apresuró a enderezar la motocicleta y comprobar que no había sufrido ningún desperfecto grave. James se limpió los cristales de las gafas con la manga de la camisa.

—Con lo fácil que parecía —murmuró Peter contemplando el desastre.

—¡Remus! ¿No decías que esto se manejaba como una escoba? —protestó Sirius arrastrando la moto hacia una esquina para examinarla con más atención. Remus, en mitad de la estancia, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—No, Canuto. Dije que se arrancaba igual que una escoba echa a volar. Pero claro, tú sólo escuchas lo que quieres oír —contestó con cierta acritud.

—¿Estás intentando decirme algo, Lupin?

Remus y Sirius se sostuvieron la mirada. Peter y James miraron alternativamente a uno y a otro. Finalmente Sirius se relajó y sonrió a medias, dándole unas palmaditas a la moto sobre el sillín.

—Está bien, Lunático. La próxima vez escucharé todas y cada una de tus instrucciones. ¿De acuerdo? —ofreció con voz insinuante.

—Seguro, Canuto —murmuró Remus apartando la vista. Sirius le echó un brazo por los hombros y se giró hacia James y Peter.

—Bueno tíos, ¿qué hacéis que no estáis pensando una forma de hacer que esta nena vuele para nosotros?


	9. Ley 9

**Hay dos clases de personas, las que se preocupan de las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas**

Llevaban peleados casi una semana. Remus no recordaba haber estado tanto tiempo sin hablar con Sirius en toda su vida, y le parecía que compartir el mismo dormitorio sin poder mirarlo a los ojos ni cruzar con él una sola palabra era una prueba demasiado dolorosa para que él, débil, parcial, incapaz, pudiera sobrevivir a ella sin terminar doblando las rodillas y bajando la cabeza. Necesitaba desesperadamente perdonar a Sirius, aunque sabía que no debería hacerlo. Porque conocía a Sirius, y lo quería tanto que, para bien o para mal, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo. Incluso el perdón que tenía el derecho de negarle.

—Lily…

—¿Sí?

—Lo echo tanto de menos…

Lily apoyó el codo en la mesa y la mejilla en la palma de la mano, vuelta hacia Remus. Lo observó durante unos segundos, leyendo en su rostro todas las noches que llevaba sin dormir, todas las lágrimas de rabia que se le habían escapado sin ser capaz de detenerlas y todas las veces que se había mordido la lengua para no decirle a Sirius «Te perdono». Remus parecía más que cansado y más que triste, parecía roto y debajo de sus ojos había sombras oscuras que a Lily le dolían en el alma porque le hablaban de insomnios pero también de pesadillas.

—Remus. Si realmente no puedes perdonar lo que sea que te ha hecho Sirius —Remus hizo amago de hablar pero ella alzó una mano en el aire para impedirlo— y no quiero saber qué es, tampoco puedes languidecer de preocupación a causa ello. Tendrás que asumir la situación e intentar… intentar olvidarlo.

Remus se pasó las manos por la cara.

—No puedo perdonarle, Lily. De verdad que no. Pero…

—Pero deseas fervientemente que ocurra algo que te haga perdonarlo.

Remus asintió, con la angustia pintada sobre la frente. Lily suspiró.

—Black.

—Te advierto que no estoy de humor, Evans.

Sirius estaba sentado, solo, en las gradas del campo de Quidditch. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del equipo de Gryffindor y estaba embarrado hasta las cejas. Tenía una expresión hosca y miró a Lily como si en realidad no estuviera allí, plantada de pie delante de él, con las piernas un poco abiertas y los brazos en jarras. Lily no se amedrentó ni un ápice ni se dejó conmover por su aire de perro al que han echado de casa por poner las patas sobre la mesa. Sirius no sabía soportar la tristeza, así que cuando algo le llegaba muy hondo enseñaba los dientes y gruñía.

—No me interesa lo más mínimo cómo estés _tú_, Black. Deja de mirarte el ombligo.

—Eso mismo le dijiste ayer a James, Evans. Aunque ya sabe que soy irresistible, no creo que le haga gracia que su novia también se me insinúe de manera tan descarada.

En otras circunstancias, Lily habría entrado en ebullición. Esta vez, ni se inmuta.

—James no me necesita como novia. Para eso ya tiene a Peter.

Sirius, a su pesar, hace algo parecido a sonreír. Contempla a Lily a través del pelo que le cae sobre los ojos y admite para sus adentros que tiene carácter y la réplica pronta. Desde luego, no es de las que se callan.

—¿Qué quieres, pelirroja?

—En primer lugar, que no vuelvas a llamarme así en lo que te queda de vida. Y en segundo, que le pidas perdón a Remus.

Sirius se pone tenso en cuanto ella pronuncia su nombre. Remus. Adopta una actitud defensiva, cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho, la mira con agresividad. Lily se le adelanta antes de que pueda decirle que meta la pecosa nariz en sus putos asuntos.

—No sé qué le has hecho, Black. Ni me importa. Lo único que me importa es que quiere perdonarte y no sabe cómo. Créeme, no entiendo por qué querría volver a ser amigo de un arrogante como tú ni en un millón de años. Pero Remus me importa. Y pensaba que a ti también.

Sirius no puede evitar ablandarse un poco con ese «Remus me importa» que en boca de Lily parece casi una declaración de principios. Suena algo menos ácido de lo que querría cuando le contesta.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido plantearte que ya le haya pedido perdón, Evans?

—No lo suficiente —responde ella al punto—. Si lo hubieras hecho, Remus te habría perdonado. Así que apáñatelas para encontrar la forma de hacer que te tome en serio, Black. Me da igual como lo hagas, pero hazlo.

Sirius no ha aceptado órdenes de nadie, en toda su vida. Pero Lily le dice «Hazlo» y él calla e inclina ligeramente la cabeza. Lily también asiente y sin decir nada más (no les queda nada por decirse) se da media vuelta para dirigirse al castillo. Sirius se queda sentado en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, pensando.

Tiene que haber una manera.


End file.
